Many mobile machines used in mining, construction, agriculture, and the like are supported on an undercarriage assembly that may have one or more continuous tracks or caterpillar tracks that enable the machine to traverse the ground or terrain. The continuous track may include a plurality of track links that are pivotally linked together by pins, for example, and that are arranged in a continuous loop or belt similar to a closed chain. Each track link also includes a shoe or track pad disposed to the outside of the loop of the continuous track that engages the ground. The continuous track is disposed around a plurality of wheels or rollers, sometime referred to as a bogie, arranged along a lower side of the machine and the track can be made to translate about the wheels or rollers with respect to the machine by a drive sprocket operatively coupled to the prime mover. The hinged connection between the individual track links enables the continuous track to flex and bend as it moves in a loop about the plurality of rollers.
An advantage of continuous tracks is that they can better support and distribute the weight of the machine due to the fact the continuous track provides a larger degree of surface contact with the ground and thus better traction, as compared with other forms of propulsion such as pneumatic tires or wheels. Accordingly, continuous tracks can better traverse soft or loose soil or other materials without becoming stuck or spinning out. In addition, the better traction means the continuous tracks may have better climbing capability or the ability to ride up and down steep grades in the work surface. Further, because the individual links are often made of steel or hard rubber, the continuous tracks are typically more durable than compared with tires.
The track links themselves are designed to engage the drive sprocket and rollers to transfer the weight of the machine to the ground and assist in translation of the continuous track around the sprocket and rollers. One example of a track link is presented in U.S. Patent Publication 2014/0152086 (“the '086 application”), which describes a continuous track having a plurality of link assemblies aligned together in a row with each link assembly including a pair of individual links arranged in an end-to-end manner. The individual links are linked to each other by pins that extend between them and that interconnect the link assembly with an adjacent link assembly disposed in the row, similar to roller chain. The individual links may include surfaces disposed towards the inside of the loop of the continuous track that, when the links are interconnected, provide continuous paths for rolling engagement with the rollers and which help prevent the track from slipping or being dislocated with respect to the rollers. The present application is also directed to the engagement between the track links and rolling components of an undercarriage assembly.